mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Harmony Part 1/Gallery
Gallery Statue garden Maze Statues S02E01.jpg|Cheerilee's class walking through statues. Head Butt.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_S02E01.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. cheerilee season 2.PNG|Cheerilee pointing to a statue that looks like Discord. snips snails season 2.PNG|Snips and Snails with Cheerilee's class in Season 2, Episode 1/2. Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|Diamond Tiara make their first appearance in Season 2, so do Snips and Snails Where Did She Learn To Fly.png|Sweetie Belle has a hidden talent CMC cute.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders being cute Discord statue cracking S02E01.jpg|The Chaos is coming! The Chaos is coming! Strange weather Rainbow Dash cotten can S2 E1-W 4.1163.png|"Cotton candy?" Chocolate Rainbow.png|A sticky Rainbow Dash Corn Was So Yesterday.png Corn Attack.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg|Rain falling with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg|Fluttershy in the rain. Angel biting into apple s02e01.png|Angel, you really shouldn't... Angel mutating s02e01.png Fluttershy No!.png Picture Name.png Fancy Rarity.png Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Rarity_Twilight_Spike_S02E01.jpg|Rarity keeping dry in the rain. Pinkie In Rain2.png Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png Pinkie In Rain.png Pinkie_Pie_muddy_puffy_cheeks_promotional_S2E01.jpg|Pinkie Pie getting down and dirty. Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Spike firing up a letter from the Princess. Group-reading-letter.png|We need you to come! Twilight-shocked-spike-not-so-shocked.png Fluttershy-apples.png Twilight-talking-to-fluttershy.png Applejackrainbowdash-rain.png Applejack-rain.png Happy-twilight.png Celestia's palace Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png Twilight_Brave.png Horn=Key.png A Door.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Don't go into the light! Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png Rarity Box.png Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg|Uh oh..... Ekk A Case.png Terror W Pinkie.png|celestias shocked face is priceless CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg|Celestia confronts Discord AngryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia Twilight Think.png Again.png Epiclestia.png Art 2.png Art 1.png The Mane Six.png Princess Celestia Serious.png Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png Fluttershy ah!.png RD_Defending.png RD_Mule.png Discord_on_RD.png Discord_on_Rarity.png Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png Discord_on_Pinkie.png Discord_acually_on_twilights_head.png|Draconaquis draconaquis Rap, Go Discord Go Discord Go, Go Discord Go Discord Go, Go Go Go Go 3_manes.png Kinghted.png Group-shot.png Twilight-thatsit!.png Twilight-yay.png Fluttershy-looking-up.png Celestia-explaining.png Twilight-walking.png Hedge labyrinth Entrance_to_Maze_s02e01.png|Entrance to the presumed "Labyrinth" FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png|Scared Fluttershy, Brave Rainbow Dash These-babies-Rainbowdash.png RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png|I can fly so very high! RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png|Not anymore o.o Rainbow-woah-whatthe.png|My wings!! RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png|My wings!!! Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|Me too! TwilightRarity_WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WheresYourHorn_S02E01.png|Where's YOUR horn!?! TwilightRarity_WheresMyHorn_S02E01.png|Where's MY horn!?! TwilightRarity_AHHHHHHHH_S02E01.png|AHHHHHHHH! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png|Entrance of Discord Discord_LowerBody_S02E01.png|Discord's Lower Body Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|Muhahahahahahaha!!! MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, a new antagonist introduced in this episode. Givethemback.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Ready To Begin.PNG|The gang ready to enter the Labyrinth The_Pony_Brunch.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png Fluttershy_scream.png Apple grove Aw_Apples1.png Aw_Apples2.png Applejack-apples.png Aw_Apples3.png Aw_Apples4.png Aw_Apples5.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png Aw_Apples6.png Aw_Apples7.png Aw_Apples8.png Aw Apples9.png Discord Puppet Master.png|Discord playing his game Aw Apples10.png Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples12.png Aw Applesfinal.png Applejack-almostcolorless-swirlyeyes.png Balloon garden Pinkie ballons1.png Pinkie ballons4.png Pinkie ballons2.png Discord headless s02e01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkiebaloons.png Pinkie ballonsfinal.png Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png Illosory diamond Jems1.png Jems2.png Rarity oh my S2 E1-W 1.1801.png|"OH MY!" Rarity corrupted E1 S2-W 1.2064.png|Rarity about to get corrupted. Jems3.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Rarity be dazzling S2 E1-W 1.1919.png Rarity-almost-colorless.png Rarity-resisting.png Unpersuasive butterflies Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Fluttershy-notatall.png Fluttershy-notreally.png Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png|Discord getting bent out of shape when Flutterhsy won't fall for his tricks Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Meanie-fluttershy.png fluttershy_tailwhip.jpg|Fluttershy's tail whip attack Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Cloudsdale vision Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds don't ya think Rainbow Dash? Discord gives Dash a choice.png Dischord-rainbow dash.jpg Derpy in revelation S2 E1-W 6.4400.png|Derpy Hooves in Discord's revelation towards Rainbow Dash Rainbow-making-moves.png|Rainbow Dash doing some fighting moves. Epilogue Game Over yeeeah.png|Game Over! Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png Unsorted Aw Twilight2.png Liar.png Aw Twilight.png Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 2